Among vehicle floor carpets are known carpets that cover a storage area in which a spare tire is stored, and cover a storage portion in which tools are stored.
A vehicle floor carpet that covers a floor of a vehicle and simultaneously covers suitably necessary areas is known, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-130961.
An interior material disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-130961 has end portions of the interior material tucked into structural members of the vehicle body to support the end portions of the interior material, an openable and closeable lid is formed by forming substantially U-shaped notches on the end portion of the interior material, and reinforcing members are provided to prevent the lid from collapsing to the vehicle body side of the lid.
For example, the floor carpet lying on the vehicle floor protrudes in the height direction, and the end portions of the floor carpet are tucked into structural members of the vehicle body to support the end portions of the floor carpet to provide the same structure as that of the mode of the interior material described above.
In a conventional interior material, the collapse of an openable and closeable lid formed in the interior material is prevented by forming substantially U-shaped notches in the end portion of the interior material. However, it is necessary to provide a reinforcing member to prevent the lid from collapsing toward the vehicle body, and this leads to an increase in the number of parts.
With the interior material, the lid can be prevented from collapsing toward the vehicle body, but it is believed that inadequate self-support properties (instability) could result when the lid is closed. In other words, using the same structure as the mode of the interior material described above will lead to an increase in part numbers and it is believed that inadequate self-support properties (instability) will result when the lid is closed.